


If I Told You I Was Drunk

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really need to be sleeping, not writing, but after all the Beecake media from the ORC concerts and listening to Billy sing "Drunk" multiple times, angst bunnies were spawned that really need exorcising.  So I'm getting this out of my system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Told You I Was Drunk

Los Angeles was very far from Glasgow.

This should have been an obvious point, of course, but with a bottle of wine consumed between them—in addition to the beers Billy had drunk at the club earlier—and Ali and the baby asleep in one of Dom's guest bedrooms, it became even more apparent. Los Angeles, in fact, wasn't that far from New Zealand, was it? He tried to picture a globe in his head and got dizzy in the attempt, paying limited attention to the story Dom was trying to tell about Matt and Evangeline and thinking more about how Viggo and Orli had both shown up to see _him_ play, and how Dom had been there, how tender his smile had been when he congratulated Billy, and how close those long summer nights on the underside of the globe now seemed.

"You have a very nice mouth, Dommeh."

Dom stared at him for a moment, and then grinned, shaking his head. "You're drunk, Billy. So'm I, as a matter of fact. Sod off."

"No, no. You have a very nice mouth," Billy repeated, stubbornly, frowning as he reached out and brushed his fingertips across the mouth in question. "Nice lips. Reddish."

"It's the wine," Dom pointed out, but his tone faltered a little.

"Do you remember the house on the South Island?" Billy asked, and this time Dom gulped, noticeably. "You remember," he whispered, fondly answering his own question as his fingers brushed Dom's jaw now.

"It was a long time ago, Billy."

"You wanted something from me. Do you remember what it was?"

Dom frowned and scooted backwards slightly. Billy couldn't think of anything at that moment that could hurt worse than Dom backing away from him, and he almost lost the courage to continue. Instead, he took another sip of wine.

"Billy, you can't do this now."

"Why not? I'm drunk, Dommeh," he admitted with a grin. "And I think I want ye."  
"You're straight," Dom reminded him, gently.

Billy shrugged. "You're not."

"No, but I have a girlfriend."

"So do I. And a baby, Dommeh. I know. I haven't forgotten that."

"Then why?"

Billy sighed, and reached out to squeeze Dom's knee. "Because I don't feel alive when you're not with me," he answered, honestly, and Dom squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment.

"New Zealand was a long time ago."

"But you haven't forgotten," Billy pressed, crawling closer on the living room floor and pressing a kiss to Dom's jaw, the exact spot where Dom had kissed him seven years ago, after drinking a bottle of wine on the floor of a living room thousands of miles away. That time he had pushed Dom away and laughed it off. Tonight…

"No," Dom whispered, and Billy's breath caught in his throat as Dom's hand pressed against the small of his back. "I haven't."


End file.
